Olicity PromptsDrabble Collection
by MITclassof09
Summary: Prompt: Double Date. Felicity with Daniel, Oliver with Laurel or whomever. I don't care how you go about it, but please, pretty please, happy ending for Olicity, k? A compilation of prompts/drabbles from my Tumblr.
1. Chapter 1

**Anonymous said: prompt: double date! felicity with daniel and oliver with laurel or whomever. i dont care how you go about it but please pretty please happy ending for olicity. k? thanks love :***

Hey anon, this one was longer than I expected. I used Sara…because I love Sara Lance, and the direction I wanted to go seemed to fit better with Sara's personality. I hope you like it!

* * *

"Do you come here often?" Daniel asked, pulling the door open for Felicity. As expected, Table Salt was packed on a Saturday night, but the young entrepreneur had been looking forward to this date for a long time and confirmed that his assistant made the necessary reservations.

"You've never been here?" Felicity asked incredulously.

"I've heard about it, but it's hard to get out. Too much work." He raked his fingers through his dark brown hair, and shrugged, flashing her a charming smile. "Didn't have much of a reason to leave the building until now."

She felt her cheeks flush. "Well, the Salmon Tartare is amazing," she said, letting him pull her coat off her shoulders.

"Can't wait to try it," he said, before turning to the hostess. "Reservation for two, under Kord?"

"Of course, Mr. Kord, we have one of our best tables reserved for you." Felicity noticed how the young redhead straightened her shoulders at the sight of Daniel, a subtle way to draw attention to the cleavage peeking out from her white-button down polo, the top two buttons conveniently left undone. He didn't seem to notice; his attention completely on Felicity. She felt his hand land gently on the small of her back as they followed the hostess deeper into the restaurant. They wove through the maze of white tablecloths and well-dressed couples to the far end of the room, where lit candles and a view of Starling City's skyline greeted them. Felicity smiled at Daniel as he pulled a chair out for her, smoothing the grey fabric of her dress down with her palms as she sat down. She kept her gaze on him as he rounded the table to sit across her when her eyes landed on the piercing blue eyes of the man sitting at the table beside them.

Crap.

Oliver was looking straight at her, a questioning look appearing on his face, followed immediately by his trademark scowl of annoyance.

"Everything okay?" Daniel asked, settling into the chair in front of her.

She cleared her throat. "Yes, absolutely." She pulled the wine menu up to cover her face. "I'm just really craving a glass of wine right now." Or a bottle. Maybe two.

"White okay?" Daniel lifted two fingers up to a server nearby.

"Absolutely," she lied. She always preferred red, but she wasn't feeling particularly picky tonight. Alcohol was alcohol, and judging from Oliver's very pissed off expression, she was going to need a lot of it.

_Please don't come over, please don't come over, _she chanted to herself, shifting nervously in her seat.

"Felicity?"

She cringed at the sound of his voice, but calmly set down her menu and met his eyes. "Oliver, hi." Her palms suddenly felt cold and moist, and she wove her fingers together and leaned her chin on them.

"Good to see you're feeling better." The coldness of his tone sent shivers down her spine.

She nodded. "Much." Her hand reached back to undo a knot that she could swear suddenly appeared on her shoulder.

Okay, so maybe lying about her evening plans earlier was _not_ the smartest move.

"Were you not feeling well earlier?" Daniel asked, eyeing her and Oliver curiously. "We could have rescheduled."

"Oh, I'm fine. Must have been, like, a two-hour bug," she replied, smiling at her date. "Daniel, this is Oliver. Oliver, Daniel."

Oliver grinned, but the fist he was making, turning his knuckles white, was a clear indication of how he was_ really_ feeling. He flexed his fingers and met Daniel's hand in a firm handshake.

"It's nice to meet one of Felicity's _friends_," Oliver said, emphasizing the last word.

Daniel winced as Oliver's grip on him tightened. "Ditto." His voice was low and strained, and Felicity threw Oliver a look that commanded him to loosen his hold. He complied, releasing Daniel's hand, still smiling. The _jerk_.

"I've heard a lot about you," Daniel said, massaging his fingers. As though realizing what he said might be misconstrued negatively, he put both hands up defensively. "All good things, don't worry." He laughed apprehensively, placing his hands down on his lap.

"That's funny. I've heard absolutely nothing about you," Oliver said with a chuckle, his eyes meeting Felicity's. She cringed. _Great,_ she thought. The Oliver Queen she knew was replaced by his less likable alter-ego—the obnoxious, billionaire playboy.

This was going to get worse before it got better.

"Where's that wine?" She released a small laugh, scanning the room for help. Or the emergency exit. Really, either would do.

"But hey, that's easy enough to fix. Mind if we join you?" Oliver didn't wait for an answer as he signaled to a server nearby.

"Um…yeah…of-of course," Daniel stammered. "Why not?"

Felicity's eyebrows narrowed. "We?"

"Ollie? Oh, hey Felicity." Sara dipped her chin at Felicity in greeting, a warm smile on her face. Without thinking about it, Felicity jumped up and threw her arms around Sara.

"Sara! You're here!" She exhaled in relief as Sara's arms wrapped around her. "Help," she whispered into her friend's ear. Sara patted her back reassuringly, before pulling away and flashing her a sympathetic smile.

"I'm Sara," she said, when Felicity sat back down, holding out her hand to Daniel.

"Daniel Kord."

"Nice to meet you."

"We're joining Daniel and Felicity for dinner," Oliver informed her.

Sara clasped her hands together excitedly. "A double date! Fun!"

Felicity threw her a look and mouthed the word, "NO," but Sara just smiled and winked at her. "This is going to be an evening to remember," she promised.

* * *

_This is going to be an evening to remember._

Felicity ran Sara's words through her head as she stared into the mirror of the ladies' room. The evening had definitely taken a turn for the worst, with Oliver using every opportunity he could to make Daniel feel incompetent.

_"Why are you drinking white wine? You hate white wine." Oliver pointed out, raising his voice to make sure Daniel would overhear._

_His face fell. "You don't like white wine?" _

_"Um, I do. I prefer red, but you know…I mean, I like wine, period," she babbled, throwing Oliver a dirty look before pointedly picking up her glass and gulping down a third of what was inside. "And this is really good wine," she complimented Daniel. "Certainly better than anything Oliver's ever ordered."_

_"Hey, at least I've never ordered anything that could kill you." Oliver brought his own wine glass to his lips and took a sip. "I know to ask my date if there's anything she's deathly allergic to." Daniel shrank at the reminder that he had ordered them a salad with walnuts._

_"You're right, I should have asked. I'm really sorry about that, Felicity." It was his tenth apology in the last half hour._

_"Hey, it's nothing," she assured him. "No harm done. Trust me, my life's been in danger before," she said, gritting her teeth and glaring at Oliver._

_"This is SO much fun!" Sara had commented, leaning into her chair and grinning from ear to ear. "So much better than what I expected when Ollie picked me up tonight."_

Felicity had excused herself shortly thereafter, rushing to the bathroom to have a silent conversation with herself in the mirror.

"Just get through dinner," she whispered to her reflection. "You can do this, Felicity. If you can survive Slade, you can survive dinner." She pressed her fingers into her temples.

"What, you mean you're not having fun?" Sara's amused tone echoed in the small bathroom. Felicity turned to the muscular blond leaning on the wall nearby, arms crossed in front of her chest, a smirk playing on her lips. "Shocker," she said, biting her lower lip playfully.

"Well, at least _one_ of us is enjoying the evening," Felicity said dryly.

"I'm_ loving_ it," Sara admitted. "I mean, when Ollie said 'Table Salt,' I thought, 'bo-ring.' But then you showed up and my night went from _ho-hum_ to _ooh-la-la_." She rubbed her palms together, her eyebrows dancing up with each syllable. She pulled her lipstick out of her purse, reapplying a light pink shade to her lips, before turning to Felicity. "I can fix this, you know." She rubbed her lips together to spread the color evenly. "I can make your evening go from this to…well…what it's meant to be."

Felicity rolled her eyes. "You've been sitting there, letting Oliver make Daniel feel two inches tall all night." She held out her thumb and index finger to prove her point. "And _now_ you're telling me you know how to fix this?"

Sara shrugged. "You're just so cute when you're flustered," she said sheepishly. "Well, cute-_er." _She ran her fingers through her curls, fluffing her hair, before turning back to the IT genius. "But _seriously_, I can fix this. You're just going to have to trust me. You can do that, right?"

She narrowed her eyes at Sara. "That depends on what you're going to do."

"Trust me," Sara repeated, winking at her and walking out the door.

* * *

"Daniel, since you're heading downtown, I don't suppose you could give me a ride?" Sara asked sweetly, batting her eyelashes at Felicity's date.

"Sara, you don't live downtown," Felicity pointed out.

"Well, Sin called and seems really upset about…_something_…and I just want to make sure she's okay." She turned to Felicity and mouthed the words "trust me" before facing Daniel again. "Please? She's like my little sister and it would mean _so_ much. It's out of Ollie's way, and you know, with global warming being such a big issue, I just really can't have that on my conscience," Sara drawled. "The gas and pollution and all."

"You're an_ assassin for hire_," Felicity thought, but bit her lip to keep from saying anything.

"Um…yeah," Daniel nodded. "Sure. Right after I drop Felicity off…"

"I can do that," Oliver offered, a little too enthusiastically. He turned to face her, eyes pleading that she accept. She looked at Sara, who was nodding slowly with a knowing smirk, and then to Daniel, who was looking more confused as the night went on.

"Yeah, it's fine. Oliver can take me," she agreed.

"You sure?" Daniel asked, disappointed.

"I'm sure," she assured him, reaching out and giving his arm a squeeze.

"Okay," he conceded. "I'll call you."

"Yep," she nodded, letting him lean in and kiss her on the cheek. She sighed as she watched them walk away. "Well, you've had your fun. I lied. You got back at me. Pat yourself on the back." She turned to Oliver, who suddenly looked ashamed of himself. He buried his hands in his pockets before tilting his head towards the door.

"Come on, I'll take you home," he said in a soft voice, the real him emerging. He held the door open for her and followed her out of the restaurant.

"What were you even doing here with Sara? You know she hates this place." Felicity remarked, gesturing to the building behind them as they stepped out into the crisp, night air. "You couldn't have just taken her to Big Belly? Just a tip, Oliver, when you plan a date for a girl, you might want to actually bring her somewhere she'll enjoy."

A beat of silence, and then Oliver cleared his throat. "I didn't plan the date for Sara," he murmured, placing a gentle hand on her elbow.

"What? So who did you—" Her jaw dropped open as it hit her. She thought back to earlier in the day, when he approached her at the Foundry.

_"Hey, I was thinking…if you're free, we should get some dinner tonight." He had shifted his feet, looking uncharacteristically nervous, as he stood before her._

_"I'm…actually not really feeling that well," she had replied, wincing as though she had a migraine. "I think I'm just going to go home."_

_"Oh…yeah, okay." He looked disappointed, but nodded and muttered something about feeling better before getting back on the Salmon Ladder._

He pressed his lips together, eyeing her carefully. "The reservation was already made, so Sara agreed to come." He scrubbed his hand over his chin. "I was a jerk, earlier, and I'm sorry. But when I saw you with him, I just…I stopped thinking straight."

She wrinkled her nose. "When do you _ever_ think straight?" She cocked her head at him and smiled to let him know she was teasing.

"When it comes to you, _never_," he admitted, the truth of his words slamming into her and making her knees feel like jelly.

"I didn't like that version of you in there," she confessed. "I'd never go out with_that_ guy."

She looked up to see him smiling at her—a smile that reached his eyes—the one that let her know she was looking at _him—_the real him; the one he let so few people see.

And if she was being honest with herself, the one she loved so damn much.

"Felicity," he said, reaching out and placing his hands on her cheeks, leaning his forehead against hers. "The best version of me is the one that has you by my side."


	2. Chapter 2

**Prompt: After an explosion at the new company Felicity works at, Daniel and Oliver run to her to see if she's okay. She jumps into Oliver's arms even though Daniel has been her boyfriend for the last 6 months. Give angst!**

Two days before, he had had a close call. He walked into the Foundry bruised and bloody, but alive, and she held him a little bit longer than usual, burying her head into his shoulder and letting quiet tears of relief fall down her cheeks as Oliver raked his fingers through her hair, repeating the same words in tender, hushed tones: "_I'm okay. Hey, Felicity, I'm okay."_ She took her time cleaning his wounds that night, offering him a small smile when he brushed her tears away with his thumbs. They sat without words as she worked, needle and thread handled as proficiently in her hands as a bow and arrow in his.

After, she had gone home to lie in Daniel's arms, her head on a different set of shoulders for the evening, another set of arms enveloping her; his lips covering hers in kisses both passionate and gentle; his voice asking her about her day, inviting her to talk to him, to share the parts of her life that he knew she still kept from him. The smell of his aftershave had seeped into her sheets, reminding her how often he spends the night at her place. She breathed in the scent of him, wanting to savor the familiarity of it, of him, and felt her heart sink at the realization that after six months, _this_—this relationship they had built, the routine they had fallen into, the feel of his skin against hers—still felt foreign to her; temporary in a way that had made it difficult to commit like she knew Daniel had.

Which was why, when the explosion hit and the two men had shown up to check on her, she had found herself in Oliver's arms. She hadn't stopped to think about it; didn't even register Daniel standing a few feet behind him. She met Oliver's eyes, noted the relief in his features, and felt her body relax as his arms wrapped around her, his lips pressed into her hair, words muffled and incomprehensible to everyone but her:"I'm here. You're safe."

"Hey, you okay?" He had pulled her away long enough to examine her face, his fingertips tracing a few cuts caused by falling debris on her forehead, and then sweeping her hair out of her eyes, an act both simple and profound that made her feel completely at home.

"I'm fine," she answered, finally realizing Daniel was standing right behind him, a confused look plastered on his face. She let Oliver go and stepped to the side, and into her boyfriend's arms. He held her tight, and pressed a kiss into her forehead before putting his arm around her shoulders and leading her out of the building.

* * *

"You're not staying the night?" Felicity gave Daniel a puzzled look, as he leaned his muscular six-foot-frame against her door, hands buried into his pockets. When he said he would take her home, she hadn't realize he meant he was dropping her off, and then leaving her. She didn't want to be alone, not after the day she had.

He swallowed, before closing his eyes for a moment. When he opened them, she noted that they were moist, as though he was fighting tears. She stepped towards him, her hand reaching out and weaving her fingers into his. "Hey," she said softly. "What's wrong?"

He gave her hand a squeeze, before pulling away and wiping his eyes. "You know, when I found out about the explosion, I thought, 'God, let her be okay. Just let her be okay. Don't let me lose her' And Oliver showed up and figured out how to get to you, and I thought 'Thank God, I'm not going to lose her."

She nodded in understanding. "You didn't. I'm right here."

He shook his head, eyes darting away from her. "Yeah, actually I did. Or maybe I never really had you."

She could feel what was coming next, and she found her voice breaking as the question tumbled out, her tone suddenly pleading. "Daniel, what are you talking about? I'm right _here_."

"I ran into a burning building looking for you. And when I found you, it was to watch you run into _his_ arms."

"I didn't see you," she argued, taking a step towards him, her voice louder now. He wasn't being fair. There was smoke, and screaming, and chaos everywhere.

"_You weren't looking for me!"_ he yelled. "You were in trouble, and you needed help, but you weren't looking for me. You were looking for _him_." Daniel moved closer to her, bitterness and anger and sorrow etched in his features. "You'll never see me standing in front of you, begging you to love me, so long as Oliver's in the picture. And I'd ask you to choose, but today, you did." He took another step towards her, his lips pressing into her forehead one last time. "I love you, Felicity, but you love Oliver," he whispered into her ear. When his eyes met hers again, he added, "And he loves you."

She watched him walk away, silence filling her apartment, tears streaming down her face. Another failed relationship. Another attempt at normalcy down the drain. She took a shower, changed into her pajamas, and crawled into a bed that still smelled like him when the doorbell rang.

"Hey, just wanted to check up on you," Oliver said when she opened the door. He scanned the room curiously. "Where's Daniel?"

She threw the door open, a wordless invitation to come in. Oliver accepted and stepped into her space.

She bit her lip and sighed. "He broke up with me," she confessed, collapsing into her sofa as Oliver closed the door.

"_Today?_"

Felicity threw him a look that said "I don't want to talk about it." He kicked off his shoes, grabbed the remote control, and settled into the space beside her, draping his arm around her and pulling her into him. His finger played with a lock of her hair, as he murmured, "He's an idiot."

She nodded, her eyes meeting his for a moment, before turning back to the television.

Felicity didn't tell him what had become abundantly clear to her at that moment, with his arms around her and his scent making her want to inhale deeper. Pressed into Oliver's side, it became clear that Daniel Kord wasn't an idiot. He was smarter than either of them gave him credit for.


	3. Chapter 3

When Oliver, Diggle, and Felicity are ambushed on the way back to Queen Consolidated, the two men put into effect a plan that was three years in the making, first drafted the night Oliver had climbed into Felicity's car and invited her into his secret life.

Hours later, safe in the Foundry, the yelling had begun. Felicity was livid, angrier than Oliver had ever seen her. He had jumped out the car to distract the gunmen, giving Diggle time to get her to safety. She was kicking, screaming, crying for him, but Diggle was nothing if not efficient.

It was the end of her tirade, a five-minute monologue that detailed all the ways he was reckless and selfish and impossible to work with."There's no _I_ in team, Oliver," she said caustically, bitterness so palpable. _"_What is wrong with you?_Do you think it's all about what you want? What you think is best?"_ She was inches away from him, two fingers poking his chest, jaw clenched.

At first, he had absorbed her outrage, letting the accusations hit him without even attempting to defend himself. But that last question triggered something deep inside—she was questioning the one choice he knew was always the right call.

"No, it's about _you_!" he yelled back. "Yes, I made a choice. I chose you. I will_always_ choose you!"

He brought her into this, and whatever the cost, he would protect her. Diggle knew that. Agreed with it. Formulated a plan with him to that end: Felicity came first. _Always._

She moved back at the impact of his words, mouth wide, eyes narrowed at him. Then she was stuttering. "Y-you mean _us_, right? Rrr-right, Oliver? You meant you will always choose me _and_ Diggle?" Her eyes searched his, pleading for the truth. "Oliver!" It had never occurred to her the plan was to save her, and _only_her.

He wanted to say her name, and his lips parted to that end, but no sound emerged. He shut his eyes for a moment, trying to figure out what to say, gritting his teeth in anger directed at himself for losing control.

The wall had come down, waves of relief and fear coming at him at the same time, now that she was standing in the space where he hid the truth. He took a step back, trying to center himself, because "I love you" danced at the tip of his tongue, and there was no way that he could deny, again, just how much he meant it.

"I just love these non-conversations we keep having," she said tersely, each word like a knife cutting into him. Her head flicked to the side for a moment, eyes darting away from him, and she swallowed, noting it did nothing to ease the dryness in her throat. Wanting to be as far away from him as possible, she spun around and stomped towards the door.

_Follow her._

He extended his finger and thumb across his forehead, pressing them into his temples, palm rubbing against his hairline. _Follow her._ His feet were moving before he could consider the alternative; before he could talk himself out of it, before he could weigh the consequences—enumerate all the reasons—why this was a bad idea. Because she was walking away from him, again, and every time it happened, he feared she would never come back; that he had finally pushed her over the edge. And no version of losing her was acceptable.

As though the sky was as angry as she, thunder roared around them, rain pouring down. Biting cold met him as soon as he exited the Foundry, and he placed his hand over his eyes to shield them from the water attacking the earth, trying to track her.

"_Felicity!"_ he yelled, and he knew she heard him, but she didn't stop moving. It didn't take long to catch up with her, grabbing her elbow and spinning her around, his hands cradling her face. She was crying—eyes red, tears streaming down faster than the rain could wash them away.

"I meant _you_," he whispered.

And then his lips were on hers, filling in the blanks to everything he didn't have the words to communicate; erasing the line they had both drawn in the sand years ago, revealing a smooth canvas where they could finally transform years of possibilities into reality. Nothing could have prepared them for the impact of that kiss—the softness of her lips on his, the way their mouths fit perfectly together, the heat that emanated despite the cold drops of water advancing upon them.

_"I love you,"_ he murmured when their lips part, thumbs stroking the skin on her cheeks. After three years of fighting against the possibility of this very moment, he had lost, but he had always known that this was a battle he was bound to lose.

Her fingers reached out, brushing the stubble on his cheeks, as she gazes up at him. "I love you, too."

He smiled at the realization that this was inevitable. Loving her in silence was never sustainable.

All roads led here, to this moment, and this kiss; to Felicity.


	4. Chapter 4

Prompt: **Anonymous said: Daniel ask Felicity out in a date in front of Oliver, she says yes, Oliver treats her bad after it, when she asked him why, he end up asking him not to go out with ****Daniel.**

I'm kiling two birds with one stone—filling the prompt above AND filling the "love kiss" prompt for the Olicity Hiatus Project.

Kord Industries was one of the first companies Felicity lined up for Oliver to talk to with regards to getting Queen Consolidated back. She had repeatedly stressed its importance when they went over the details of the plan, leading to an extra late night after one of their simpler missions went off without a hitch.

It shouldn't have surprised her that Oliver was running late this morning, but she couldn't help feeling annoyed anyway. She checked the clock on her phone again. Nothing. No call or text. No indication where he was. Typical. He wasn't exactly the poster boy for good communication skills.

Finally, Oliver's face popped unto the screen, along with the ringtone she had assigned just for him. She pressed the digital icon to accept the call, and placed the phone to her ear.

"Where are you?" she demanded, placing a hand on her forehead.

"I need you to stall him. I'm—"

"I swear Oliver, if you say you're running late, so _help me_—"

"I'm almost there—"

In the background, she could hear the familiar roar of his motorcycle, beeping cars, and yelling drivers. She groaned. "You're on your motorcycle? Are you _crazy_? Why didn't you take your car?" She pinched the bridge of her nose and shut her eyes as she imagined what his suit must look like.

"Bike's faster," he said curtly. "I'll see you in ten minutes."

The line went dead, and Felicity sighed, pulling her tablet out and checking the numbers she and Oliver had gone through the night before.

"You're…_not_ Oliver Queen."

She looked up to see a young man looking at her, lips turned up at the corners. Tall and lean, with short, wavy, chestnut hair parted to the side, he was wearing a crisp, perfectly tailored dark blue suit paired with a striped grey tie. His green eyes tracked her curiously as he rounded the conference table and stopped in front of her.

"You're…" She narrowed her eyes at him and put her tablet down. "_Not_ Ted Kord."

He shook his head and laughed, offering her his hand "No, I'm afraid my father was called away on some last-minute business with some partners in Austria. I'm Daniel Kord."

"Ah, the prodigal son," she said, smiling as she shook his hand. "I'm Felicity Smoak." She pulled her hand back to her side. "Oliver's running behind this morning, but I just got off the phone with him and we should be expecting him shortly." She tapped her finger on her thigh and pursed her lips.

Daniel pulled a chair out and gestured for her to sit. "Can't say I've _ever_ been_this_ pleased that one of my appointments is late," he mused, taking a seat beside her.

She felt her cheeks flush, and turned away so he wouldn't notice. "I have some of the numbers Oliver prepared, if you'd like to go through those now," she offered, pulling out some files and placing them on the table in front of him. As she reached out to open it, Daniel's hand came out, fingertips landing on the top, closing it shut again. With a grin, he slid it to the center of the table, before leaning back into his seat.

"Actually, why don't we wait for Oliver before talking about business?" he suggested. "I'd really much rather talk about you."

* * *

"I'm here! Here." Oliver took a deep breath as he stepped into the conference room. Felicity was laughing at something Daniel said, not nearly as angry as Oliver imagined she would be at his tardiness.

She turned to the door at the sound of his voice and cringed, as she pretended to adjust an imaginary tie on her neck, her eyes wide, throwing him a look that told him to fix his actual one. He nodded and adjusted his tie with a smile. "I'm sorry I'm late. I got…held up."

He offered his hand out, just as Daniel swiveled in his chair. Confusion washed over him as his eyes landed on the younger Kord.

"Oliver," Felicity said, standing up, her hand brushing his arm lightly. "This is Daniel, Ted Kord's son. He just returned from getting his MBA from Harvard. He'll be stepping in for his dad."

Oliver nodded slowly, gripping Daniel's hand in a firm handshake. "Right. Nice to meet you."

"Queen Consolidated and Kord Industries have done some great things together, Oliver. My father and yours were very good friends, and…" Daniel looked at Felicity. "Felicity and I were just talking about how important it is that Kord Industries be a part of returning you to your rightful place at the head of Queen Consolidated."

Two hours later, Oliver was shaking Daniel's hand, thanking him for his input and time. As he and Felicity headed towards the door, Daniel cleared his throat.

"Oliver," he said tentatively, looking straight at Felicity. "Mind if I have a word with Felicity?"

"Of course," Oliver said, plastering on a fake grin through gritted teeth.

Felicity gave him an appreciative smile, before letting Daniel lead her a few feet away, while Oliver turned to face the door, his back to them, rubbing an imaginary arrow in between his fingers to calm himself, the frustration that was peaking within forcing its way into the surface. He listened while Daniel Kord asked Felicity out. He heard her accept and give out her phone number, and he rolled his eyes in exasperation, vowing never to be late again. And when she returned to his side shortly thereafter, he smiled politely, before opening the door and following her out of the room.

* * *

"That went well," Felicity commented cheerfully, as she and Oliver strolled into the Foundry.

Diggle and Roy were on the training mats, sparring.

"You gonna be able to afford all our salaries again soon?" Diggle teased, throwing a towel around his neck, taking one end and wiping his forehead. Roy walked over to his nearby water bottle and took a swig.

"It's going to be awhile," Oliver replied bitterly, pulling his tie off and chucking it across the room.

The distance between Felicity's eyebrows narrowed as she watched the tie fly to the opposite end of the foundry, finally landing on a box of spare arrows. "What are you talking about? Daniel said he thought we could get things moving fast."

Oliver scoffed. "I don't think he's interested in helping _me_." He was glaring at her now, but she refused to shrink under his stare, instead puffing her shoulders up and out, crossing her arms in front of her chest.

"What is _that_ supposed to mean?"

"It _means,_ I think he was too busy mentally undressing you to really focus on anything_ I_ was saying." Oliver barked, shrugging his suit jacket off and throwing it over the armrest of the nearest chair. His eyes turned back to her. "Which isn't really surprising given what you're wearing."

Roy and Diggle winced, as Felicity looked down at the sleeveless, fitted grey dress she was had on, bewildered. She had worn it countless of times before.

She glowered at him. "_Excuse me?" _Her voice was much louder now.

"You couldn't have dressed more professionally for this meeting?" Oliver demanded.

"You were twenty minutes late!" she snapped, taking a step towards him.

"Like he even noticed!" Oliver yelled back.

Roy scrunched up his eyebrows in confusion. "Didn't she wear that dress when she was your EA? You didn't seem to have a problem with it then," he observed.

Felicity threw her hands up. "Thank you, Roy!"

Oliver turned to his protégé, jaw clenched, index finger coming up as a silent warning not to take a side. Well, a side that wasn't Oliver's, anyway.

Felicity scoffed. "Oliver, if you don't want me to date this guy, you might try,_'Hey Felicity, I'm jealous. Please don't go on a date with him'_ instead of acting like an obnoxious ass."

Silence. Oliver froze. He opened his mouth to respond but ended up closing it again. Her lips were pressed into a straight line, eyebrows lifted up, daring him to deny it. He looked away, shifted his feet, and buried his hands in his pockets.

Roy placed a hand over his mouth to stifle his laugh, a reaction that earned him a slap at the back of the head from Diggle.

"We're going to go…give you guys a moment," Digg offered, grabbing the younger man by the elbow and dragging him out of the room.

"Green is _not _an attractive color for your personality," she pointed out when they were alone.

Slowly, Oliver lifted his eyes, meeting hers, anger gone and replaced with earnestness. "Getting Queen Consolidated back means nothing if I lose you in the process," he said in a soft voice.

She tilted her head questioningly. "And you think me going on one date with this guy means you're going to lose me."

"I—" he started. He inhaled slowly but let the breath out quickly. "I think if he saw 10 percent of how amazing you are, he'd make smarter choices than I have."

Her expression softened, and she leaned herself on her table for balance, sure that her knees wouldn't hold her up if he kept looking at her _that_ way…and definitely not if he kept talking.

"I think he'd move fast to make sure he doesn't lose you," Oliver continued, taking a step towards her, never breaking eye contact.

"I think he'd tell you he loves you the moment he realizes it, which, _believe me_, is probably going to be the next time he talks to you." He stopped in front of her, dipping his chin slightly, eyes still locked with hers. "I know that from experience."

She let out a small laugh, trying to suppress the smile that was making its way to the surface. He placed his hands on her neck, his face now a few inches away from hers. "And I think that once he kisses you, he'll do everything in his power to make sure he _never_ has to stop."

He leaned in and pressed his lips against hers, gently first, and then with growing intensity when he felt her respond, her mouth moving in perfect sync with his; a promise of forever exchanged between them. Her arms wrapped around his neck, while his hands slid slowly to her flushed cheeks.

When they simultaneously got up for air, he brushed a few strands of hair away from her face, and smiled. "I know that from experience now, too," he whispered, before leaning in and kissing her again.


	5. Chapter 5

******Anonymous said: Oliver gets Team Arrow involved (bonus points if you include Thea, Sara & Nyssa) to propose to Felicity**

**I Think I Want to Marry You**

**WARNING: THIS FIC HAS EXCESSIVE CHEESE. CONSIDER YOURSELF WARNED. (Based on a Youtube video where this whole thing plays out almost exactly the way I've written it here...just, obviously, not with Team Arrow and the proposal isn't between Felicity and Oliver).**

"Digg, what am I doing here?" Felicity wrinkles her nose, eyeing the cushion at the back of his SUV suspiciously. "And where's Oliver?"

"There's a song I want you to listen to," Digg replies pulling out a pair of headphones. "Basically, I think it exemplifies yours and Oliver's relationship.

Felicity furrows her eyebrows and sighs. "_Oh-kay_. You are acting _really_ strange right now."

"Trust me." Digg winks at her, before gently positioning the earphones over her ears. He reaches over to turn on the music, laying a reassuring hand on her shoulder before stepping away. She sees him hold up two fingers, waving his hand forward, a signal that has the car slowly pulling out of the driveway. When Felicity looks over her shoulder, she recognizes Sin's smiling face from the rearview mirror, a mischievous gleam in her eyes. Felicity narrows her eyes in confusion, turning her attention back to the road, trying to figure out what is going on. The car moves at a snail's pace, and she doesn't understand why she's sitting at the back instead of buckled into an actual seat in front.

Suddenly, Lyla appears, her hand clasped over Diggle's folded elbow, huge grins plastered on both their faces as they stroll gracefully towards her.

And then the song comes on.

_"It's a beautiful night, we're looking for something dumb to do. Hey baby, I think I want to marry you."_

She watches them touch their foreheads together, before twirling around, perfectly synchronized.

_"Is it the look in your eyes, or is it this dancing juice? Who cares baby, I think I want to marry you."_

Lyle drapes her arm over Diggle's neck, before jumping into his arms and letting him spin her around, her head tilting backwards in amusement. When he puts her down, they hop from side-to-side, their thumbs dancing along with their bodies, before scampering out of sight.

Felicity buries her face in her hands, shrieking, before laying them back on her lap.

From opposite sides of her periphery, Roy and Thea emerge, the former hiding one arm behind his back. They intertwine their fingers, lip synching the lyrics, shoulders bouncing up to the rhythm of the song.

_"Well I know this little chapel on the boulevard, we can go…"_

Roy turns to Thea, pulling out a bouquet of white daisies, while the younger Queen places her hand on her chest, feigning surprise. Felicity throws her head back, giggling hysterically, as she watches Roy wag a finger at his girlfriend, before jerking his head to the side, his lips still mouthing the song lyrics.

_"No one will know…Come on girl…"_

When Thea throws the bouquet at Felicity, she catches it and holds it tightly against her chest. She lets herself get lost in the music, swaying to the tempo of the song.

_"Who cares if we're trashed, got a pocket full of cash we can blow…Shots of patron. And it's on girl…"_

Nyssa and Sara dance into her field of vision, the Heir to the Demon throwing up a few hundred dollar bills (which, of course, are _real _because this was all planned by her billionaire boyfriend), when both women take out flasks from their pockets, clink them together, and pretend to take a swig. They raise their arms high in the air when they twirl as one, shaking their shoulders when they face Felicity again. She watches as they skip out of sight, only to return a few seconds later with the previous two couples, accompanied by Laurel and Detective Lance. Her friends form a tighter cluster, heads bopping up and down, clapping their hands to the pulse of the music. Felicity's head flies back in mirth, before turning back to the perfectly choreographed dance routine unfolding before her.

She's in awe of how synchronized they are, and her heart swells at the knowledge that hours of practice went into this. She screams in delight as they snap their fingers at the same time, before throwing their hands up in the air, doing a move Felicity recognizes as "spirit fingers." Simultaneously, their bodies tilt back slightly, shoulders still moving to the beat of the music. She gives herself a hug, rubbing the goosebumps that have appeared on her upper arms. It's overwhelmingly wonderful, and she rocks herself back and forth with her mouth agape as they turn at the same time, fists waving enthusiastically in the air, knees knocking together in perfect harmony. As far as flash-mob performances go, it's _perfection._ Which, of course, it would be, because her team is awesome.

_"Don't say no, no, no, no-no." _Everyone shakes their head in unison.

_"Just say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah-yeah." _They nod in exaggerated fashion.

_"And we'll go, go, go, go-go…" _They jog in place, before jumping up, their feet spread an equal distance apart when they come back down. They've got their index fingers outstretched to her, thumbs facing the sky. _"If you're ready…"_

_"Like I'm ready…" _She squeals when they point their thumbs towards their chests.

The back of her hand comes up to wipe the tears that are streaming down her cheeks, and she gasps at the sight of her friends parting in the middle, gesturing to the tall, handsome man advancing towards her. Oliver is wearing a gray suit and blue tie that emphasizes his eyes, and he's never looked sexier. His mouth is moving, mouthing the remaining lyrics, and he's snapping his fingers, his shoes tapping on the pavement in a way that is unfamiliar to her. Her hand grips her stomach as peals of laughter emerge from her lips, because he _hates _dancing, and she's never seen him do it.

But he's not half bad, she thinks to herself. In fact, he's pretty damn adorable.

He looks like a fool in love.

_"Cause it's a beautiful night, we're looking for something dumb to do. Hey baby, I think I want to marry you." _Her heart skips a beat when Oliver points to her.

The car stops. Her lips tremble as she realizes exactly what he's about to ask. She bites down to keep herself from screaming the answer before he's actually asked the question.

She pulls the earphones off and while she wants to tell him how amazing all of this is, she finds that she's speechless. His hand wraps around her fingers as he motions for her to get down from the car, and it takes a concentrated effort to keep herself stable and upright when she watches him get down on one knee. His eyes are shining with love as he reveals a small blue box from inside his coat pocket.

"Actually," he begins, holding it out to her. "I _know_ I want to marry you." He pops the box open, revealing a simple, princess-cut diamond engagement ring.

"Felicity Meghan Smoak, you have already given me a lifetime of happiness, and if you'll let me, I will spend every moment of the rest of my life trying to do the same for you. Will you marry me?"

She's crying too hard to answer, but she can nod. So she does that, offering him her left hand so that he can slip the ring on her finger. Felicity throws her arms around his neck, pulling him in for a kiss to the soundtrack of their friends cheering and clapping. "Of course I'll marry you," she says, before kissing him again.

She hears Diggle yell, "Finally!" and the loud whistle that rings out is definitely from Sara.

Felicity pulls away and runs her fingers through his hair. "I thought you don't dance," she murmurs, grinning at him.

Oliver cocks his head at her affectionately, smiling that smile that's just for her. "Felicity…you should know by now, there's _nothing_ I _won't do_ for you."


End file.
